A little wish
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Namaku Namikaze Naru, 14 tahun, siswi di Konoha Junior High School. Pacarku bernama Uchiha Sasuke, 27 tahun, seorang dokter. sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku adalah seorang pengantar roh. sekuel dari The Fallen angel. R&R please? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Aku berjalan di lantai berwarna hitam gelap. Kepalaku menoleh kanan kiri, belakang dan depan. Mencoba mencari tahu di mana aku berada saat ini. sampai akhirnya aku tersentak melihat sesuatu di depan sana. Seorang perempuan berambut panjang pirang berbola mata biru sapphire tengah menatapku. Gadis itu mengenakan dress putih sepanjang lutut dan tidak menggunakan alas kaki. Tatapan tak mengerti di arahkannya kepadaku. Aku meneguk ludah, dia melakukan hal yang sama. Aku berjalan selangkah mendekatinya, diapun melangkah satu langkah mendekatiku. Kugerakkan tangan kananku, dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa gadis yang ada di depanku adalah pantulan diriku sendiri di dalam cermin.

Seharusnya aku senang dan lega, tapi kenyataan bahwa aku sedang bercermin malah membuatku semakin gelisah. Seharusnya aku tidak setinggi ini dan aku tidak ingat aku pernah memakai pakaian ini. lagipula ini adalah sosokku saat aku masih menjadi malaikat, bukan sosokku yang sekarang.

Kusimpulkan bahwa kini aku ada dalam alam bawah sadarku, aku pasti sedang bermimpi.

"Kh!" aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja cermin itu pecah, menghilang dan tergantikan dengan sesosok bocah berumur sekitar empat tahun berambut pirang pendek bermata sama denganku. Bocah itu menengadahkan kepalanya, memandangku dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Aku terhenyak.

Hei, memangnya ada bocah berusia empat tahun mempunyai tatapan yang bisa dibilang mengerikan itu? Matanya masih mengintimidasiku, dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan dendam. Bibirnya yang mungil terkatup rapat-rapat, matanya seolah menyalahkan kehadiranku di sini.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya melihat bocah itu, bocah yang kuingat adalah sosokku saat aku berusia empat tahun.

'_Benalkah?_' pertanyaan itu merasuk ke otakku. Aku tercengang, menatap bocah itu yang tetap membungkam mulutnya. Jelas-jelas suara yang muncul di otakku adalah suara seorang bocah, tapi dia tidak terlihat sedang mengeluarkan seutas kalimat apapun.

Mungkinkah ini telepati?

'Benalkah 'ini' sosok kakak?' suara itu kembali menggema di otakku, dan bocah itu menunjukkan dirinya sendiri. Ragu-ragu aku mengangguk dan itu membuat api kemarahan di matanya semakin menjadi. Bocah itu kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya yang mungil ke arahku.

'Belaninya kakak –" bocah itu mendesis – tentu saja dikepalaku – kemudian dari telunjuknya keluar sebuah sinar yang pastinya jika aku terkena sinar itu akan terasa sakit. Aku berusaha menghindari itu dan….

"!" aku membuka mataku. Dengan terengah aku tersenyum penuh kelegaan, berhasil lolos dari mimpi teranehku selama ini. kupikir aku lolos dari marabahaya namun sepertinya dugaanku salah ketika aku melihat kepalan tangan dengan kecepatan yang dahsyat mendekati wajahku di sertai dengan teriakan penuh semangat,

"OKIRU!"

"KYAA!"

BRUAGH! DUAGH!

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Wish<strong>

**.**

**Sequel of The Fallen Angel**

**.**

**Of course SasuFemNaru**

**.**

**Happy reading! :D**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Bisa tidak membangunkanku dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja, ibu!" omelanku yang pertama terlontar di meja makan kepada seorang perempuan berambut merah menyala yang masih santai mengoleskan selai jeruk di roti untukku. Perempuan yang kupanggil ibu itu memutar bola mata lavendernya dengan acuh.<p>

"Kau tidak akan bangun kalau aku membangunkanmu secara biasa-biasa saja, Naru_-chan_," balasnya sembari meletakkan sepotong roti di piringku. Aku mendengus. Ibuku, Namikaze Kushina memang selalu melakukan hal-hal ekstrim dalam membangunkanku, contohnya saja pagi ini, dengan kekuatan penuh darinya, dia melayangkan tinju ke arahku yang masih tertidur pulas. Jika saja aku tidak bermimpi seperti itu, aku mungkin….

"Bagaimana jika aku mati, ibu?" kataku masih kesal. Ibuku malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari meletakkan seiris roti ke piring yang lain.

"Itu sih tidak mungkin," jawabnya yakin kemudian mengambil roti untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa jaminannya?"

"Darah Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu!" balas ibuku sengit, kali ini aku yang memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Ekhem, bisakah kalian menghentikan pertengkaran kalian dan memulai sarapannya?" sebuah suara berat akhirnya mengiterupsi perkelahian kami. Seorang Pria dewasa bermata dan berambut sama denganku berdehem bijaksana. Ayahku, Namikaze Minato seperti biasanya dapat menyetop pertengkaran kami. Dengan perasaan masih kesal karena ulah ibuku, aku mengunyah kasar roti yang dibuatkan ibu. Sementara kedua orang tuaku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahku.

"Kenapa ibu melihatku seperti itu?" aku bertanya dengan bingung, ibuku tampak salah tingkah. Kemudian dia menyelipkan anak rambut merahnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir, saat melihatmu aku merasa pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," ucap Kushina.

"Hah?" aku masih belum mengerti maksud kalimat ibuku.

"Ya… aku merasa rindu saat melihatmu, terkadang aku merasa kalau kau adalah adikku."

Aku menghentikan suapan di rotiku. Tercenung.

"Benarkan, Minato?" dia meminta dukungan. Ayah mangut-mangut.

"Ya, aku juga pernah merasa perasaan seperti itu. Tapi bukankah kau tidak punya adik, Kushi_-chan_?" tanyanya membuat Kushina mengangguk-angguk bingung.

"Ya benar, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aku pernah punya adik… Hm… entahlah, aku bingung sendiri," ucap Kushina akhirnya. "Sudahlah lupakan saja ya Naru_-chan_," ucap ibu lagi.

Aku menunduk. Menggigit bibirku keras-keras. Tenggorokanku seolah tercekat.

"_Gomen_," satu kata itu terlempar keluar dengan sangat lirih. Ayah dan Ibuku menatapku bingung. "_Gomen_, Kushi_-nee_, Minato_-nii_," ucapku lagi, lebih lirih.

"Naru_-chan_? Kau kena –"

TIN! TIN!

"Ah! Sasuke sudah menjemputku!" ucapku sembari melompat dari kursi. Kutampakkan senyum ceriaku, mendekati ibuku dan menciumnya di pipi, begitupun pipi ayahku. Mereka menerimanya dengan senang.

"_Ittekimasu~_" kataku sembari berlari menuju pintu.

"_Itterashai~_" sahut ayahku.

"Naru_-chan_," aku menoleh, ibuku tersenyum memperingatkan, "Jangan merepotkan Sasuke-_jisan_ ya?"

_Jisan_? Aku igin sekali tertawa mendengarnya, namun aku hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja, Ibu…" kataku lagi.

.

.

Sesosok makhluk bersayap putih lebar terlihat dari ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang itu. Makhluk itu berambut panjang pirang yang diikat _ponytail_. Sebelah kakinya tertekuk ke depan, menyanggah dagunya. Mata aquamarinenya menatap kosong ke depan, sampai akhirnya dia tersentak. Gadis itu berdiri dengan sempoyongan, matanya melebar. Gadis itu tertawa seperti orang gila. Berjalan sampai berada di depan pagar-pagar yang mengurungnya di tempat sesempit ini.

Akhirnya… akhirnya dia merasakan… akhirnya dia merasakan kehadirannya….

.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu mobil yang ada di hadapanku, membuat kaca mobil langsung turun dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berada di belakang kemudi. Menatapku dengan datar, aku memasang senyum terlebarku.

"_Ohayou~_ Sasuke-_jiichan_!" ucapku setengah meledek. Dia memutar mata hitam kelamnya dengan bosan.

"Berhenti meledekku, _dobe_," ucapnya kemudian membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya. Aku masih memasang senyum kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Itu kan kenyataan," kataku. Uchiha Sasuke tak menjawab. Menaikkan kaca jendela mobil dan mulai menyetir. Aku diam memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajahnya tak banyak berubah dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hanya saja raut wajah semakin tegas dan Ya… dewasa. Jelas saja, mengingat dia sekarang berusia 27 tahun. Berbeda denganku yang banyak berubah.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku adalah seorang malaikat pengantar roh, namun karena aku melanggar aturan di dunia langit, sayapku dicabut dan aku dilempar ke bumi dan kini aku terperangkap di dalam tubuh seorang bocah berusia empat belas tahun.

Entah kenapa dan bagaimana hingga aku bisa menjadi manusia, setahuku, malaikat yang melanggar peraturan sepertiku tidak akan mungkin diturunkan menjadi manusia, apalagi tingkat pelanggaranku termasuk berat, menukarkan hidupku dengan hidup Sasuke, pemuda yang dulunya adalah teman sekolahku dan orang yang aku cintai.

Seharusnya malaikat pendosa sepertiku diubah kembali menjadi cahaya.

"Naru?"

Aku tersentak ketika Sasuke memanggilku. Dia menatapku dengan datar, namun matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. Jarang sekali aku berdiam diri melamun seperti ini, tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke khawatir.

Jangankan Sasuke, akupun khawatir.

"Ya?"

"Kita sudah sampai di sekolahmu, Naru!" terangnya membuatku hanya ber"Oh" saja. Di hadapanku berdiri kokoh gerbang Konoha _Junior High School_.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu," ucapku pamit, hendak membuka pintu mobil namun tidak jadi karena tanganku dicekal olehnya, dia mencondongkan tubuhku sehingga jarak kami hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tahu kau terlihat berbeda?" tanyanya. Mendengar pertanyaannya membuatku tersenyum. Aku mengangguk kemudian menempelkan bibirku kepadanya, sebentar saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _teme_~, tenang saja," kataku. Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi dari matanya aku tahu dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu," katanya dengan nada sesal. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya di lenganku. Aku tersenyum kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

"_Dobe_?"

"Hm?"

"_Suki._"

Mukaku memanas ketika mendengar kata itu kelur dari mulutnya, aku berbalik menatap ekspresinya. Dia tersenyum simpul. Senyum simpul yang amat lembut.

"Aku juga," kataku kemudian aku keluar dari mobil miliknya dan berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Tsunade menggebrak meja.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya geram. Shizune, asisten yang selalu bersamanya hanya bisa menggeleng takut-takut. Tsunade kalau marah mengerikan.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi Tsunade-sama. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, 'wadah' itu kosong, sehingga saya memasukkan –"

"Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini, Shizune!" bentak Tsunade membuat Shizune menunduk, memeluk lebih erat babi pink dipelukannya.

"Maafkan saya Tsunade_-sama_," ucap Shizune. Sungguh dia tidak tahu kalau akan berbuntut seperti ini. melihat Shizune yang menunduk merasa bersalah, tsunade kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing sekali. Kali ini dia harus menyelesaikan urusan yang dibuatnya ini. kalau para tetua itu tahu efek yang terjadi dalam keputusannya itu…

BRAK!

Seseorang mendobrak pintu ruang kerjanya, Iruka UmIno, menatap mereka berdua dengan horror.

"_Sumimasen_, Tsunade-_sama_, tapi ini gawat sekali," ucapnya. Tsunade merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Katakan."

"Yamanaka… Yamanaka Ino telah…."

Dan sekali lagi, meja itu menjadi pelampiasan amarah dari seorang Tsunade.

.

.

"Uchiha-_sensei_?" pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke langsung tersentak kaget. Dihadapannya seorang perawat menatapnya bingung. Tumben sekali dokter tampan satu ini melamun. "Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya perawat itu tampak cemas.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja tapi…." Pemuda itu terdiam, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Dan seharian ini dia selaluingat dengan kekasih kecilnya. Firasatnya mengatakan aka nada hal buruk yang terjadi kepada kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke menggeleng. Menepis kuat-kuat perasaan itu. Pria itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kepada kekasihnya.

Ya, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku berada di ruangan ini. ruangan yang gelap dan aku dalam wujudku yang asli. Dan di depanku lagi-lagi ada seorang bocah berambut pirang yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kedengkian.

"_Kaette_," tuntunya. Kali ini, mulutnya yang berbicara, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Aku mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh bocah berusia empat tahun dihadapanku ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Aku berjongkok, mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuh mungilnya. Bocah itu hanya diam, masih menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian. Kemudian mulutnya mendesis dan mengeluarkan suara yang sedikit-sedikit terdengar indera pendengarku. "_Ore no _ kaette_!" dan aku bersumpah melihat bola mata biru itu berubah menjadi merah dan taring keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku terhenyak.

"Namikaze Naru!" panggilan itu membuatku tersentak. Hatake Kakashi memandangku bosan. Aku gelagapan, apakah aku tertidur di kelas?

"Apakah tadi kau tertidur di kelasku, Hm?" dia – _sensei_ bermasker bernama Hatake Kakashi itu – terenyum. Senyuman penuh dengan intimidasi. Aku susah payah menelan ludahku.

"Itu tidak benar _sensei_," ucapku mencoba berdalih. Tapi Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya menambah lengkungan garis matanya, menambah kesan intimidasi pada diriku.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal ini, Namikaze Naru?"

Glek! Tamatlah riwayatku.

.

.

Aku mendengus sebal. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialku. Dimulai dari mimpi aneh itu, dihukum Kakashi-_sensei_ , Bento yang ketinggalan dan terakhir aku harus pulang dengan jalan kaki.

Yang terakhir? Semoga saja tidak ada kejadian sial dan menyebalkan lagi hari ini, kumohon!

Lagipula, aku heran kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_ bisa mengajar di SMP ya? Bukankah sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia adalah guru di SMAku ya? Hm… dari yang kuingat Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak berubah, masih semenyebalkan dulu!

SSHH….

Suara angin yang berdesis di telingaku membuatku berhenti. Entah kenapa angin ini terasa tidak enak dan perasaanku tidak pernah salah.

Benar saja, ketika aku mendongak ke atas, aku melihat seseorang, ah tapi lebih kepada sesuatu, dengan sayap putih yang lebar menuju ke arahku.

Aku terhenyak. Mataku terbelalak lebar ketika makhluk itu mendarat tepat di depanku. Mata aquamarinenya menatapku dengan ekspresi senang dan bahagia. Rambut panjangnya diikat ponytail dengan poni panjang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Aku terhipnotis. Tak bisa bergerak. Mataku seolah terpaku pada gadis yang tingginya lebih tinggi dariku itu.

"Naruto_-chan_!" suara itu membuatku tersentak ke belakang. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang menurutku mengerikan. Aku memperhatikan pakaiannya. Dress putih tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut, gadis bersayap dihadapanku tak mengenakan alas kaki apapun.

Tidak seharusnya seorang malaikat pengantar roh mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dan jika seorang malaikat pengantar roh mengenakan pakaian seperti itu, maka….

"Naruto_-chan_, kau kah itu?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

Entah kenapa aku masih tidak bisa bergerak, aku malah semakin tidak bisa bergerak.

.

.

Sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Sasuke langsung menyampirkan jas dokternya. Pria berambut pantat ayam itu bergegas pergi dari ruangannya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?

Dia berharap Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Baru beberapa bulan saja pria itu bersama Naruto, baru beberapa bulan saja dan Sasuke berharap dia akan selamanya bersama gadis itu.

Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, jika sampai Naruto kembali menghilang dari kehidupannya, Pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" aku melepaskan pelukannya dariku, mencengkram kedua bahunya dan menatapnya dengan tampang sedikit terkejut. "Dan kenapa penampilanmu acak-acakkan begini, Ino?" tanyaku lagi. Yamanaka Ino, rekanku saat aku masih menjadi malaikat hanya menatapku dengan penuh emosi. Aku tidak mengerti emosi yang ditampilkan mata yang warnanya nyaris sama dengan mata milikku. luapan emosi, marah, kesal dan kebahagiaan semuanya tercampur dalam emosi yang tidak ku tahu.

Tapi yang aku mengerti, matanya menatapku penuh kegilaan.

"Karena aku merindukanmu, Naruto_-chan_," ucapnya kembali berusaha menyentuhku, namun kali ini aku berusaha menghindar.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan," ucapku tegas. Bola mataku menatap bola matanya dengan tajam.

Dan sepertinya dia tidak menyukai tatapan mata yang kuberikan.

Dia berteriak.

"Ino! Kau kenapa?" aku berusaha mencegah tangannya yang hendak mengobrak-abrik wajahnya, dia seperti orang gila, dia seperti tidak waras. Berteriak-teriak menyebut namaku, Tsunade-baachan dan entah perkataan apa lagi, aku tak tahu.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama sekali berbeda dari tadi, pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau tidak suka melihat kedatanganku?" seluruh badannya gemetar saat mengatakan itu. "Padahal aku… padahal demi dirimu aku menjadi seperti ini! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" setelah berteriak seperti itu, dia mengacungkan tangannya kedepan, dan tiba-tiba saja di tangannya muncul sebuah pisau. Aku menelan ludahku dalam ketakutan.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya kepadaku?

"KUBUNUH KAU!" dan dia melayangkan pisau itu, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menancapkannya kepadaku.

SASUKE!

.

.

PRANG!

Namikaze Kushina tersentak kaget ketika teh panas yang dipegangnya mendadak jatuh. Wanita berambut merah itu menatap pecahan gelas itu dengan khawatir. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

Di abaikannya perasaannya itu. Kushina lantas berjongkok, hendak mengumpulkan pecahan kaca di lantai.

"_Kushina-neechan, kau ceroboh sekali! Jangan langsung mengambil pecahan gelas dengan tanganmu! Bagaimana kalau jarimu terluka, Hah?"_

"Eh?"

Jari Kushina berhenti udara. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Apa tadi? Sekelebat memorinya mengingat sebuah suara. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini amat dirindukannya. Tapi berusaha seperti apapun, wanita yang kini berusia tigapuluhan itu tetap tidak bisa mengingat sosok dengan suara yang dirindukannya. Alih-alih mengingat wajah dengan suara yang baru saja menggema di kepalanya, wanita itu malah mengingat wajah putri semata wayangnya.

Naru…

.

To Be Continued

.

Masih bersama keGaJean tingkat tinggi bersamaku...

gak ada angin gak ada hujan aku bikin sekuelnya... sorry...

but, aku berharap daper reviewnya...

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto menunduk. Tatapannya kosong. Gadis malaikat itu tahu apa yang telah diperbuatnya, meneteskan air mata di tempat saat dia harus mengantarkan roh adalah pelanggaran tingkat berat yang dilakukannya selama gadis itu menjadi seorang malaikat pengantar roh.

Naruto mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Gadis itu menengadah, beberapa tetua ada di sana. Duduk di belakang meja hakim dengan wajah serius dan mengerikan. Sedikit, rasa takut menjalar di hati gadis itu, namun ketika tahu bahwa tindakan yang dilakukannya membuat Uchiha Sasuke hidup kembali, gadis itu sedikit menampilkan senyuman tipis.

"Ayo masuk!" perintah seorang pengawal yang tengah mencengkeram lengannya. Naruto menurut. Gadis itu melangkah perlahan dengan tangan yang diikat ke belakang. Pakaian resminya sebagai malaikat pengantar roh tak tampak menempel di tubuhnya. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan dress putih sependek lutut, baju seorang tahanan malaikat.

"Terdakwa telah memasuki persidangan!" ucapan dari seorang pria yang ada di pojok ruang menggema. Hakim-hakim beserta para tetua menyiapkan diri, mengambil selembar catatan yang memang tersedia di meja mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto_-san_," Naruto maju ke depan kemudian berlutut. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menundukkan kepalanya, bersiap mendengar keputusan para tetua dan dakwaan-dakwaan terhadapnya.

"Dosamu sungguh berat," Suara berat yang sedikit bergetar itu adalah suara Danzo. Tetua malaikat itu memandang Naruto dengan tajam. Sepertinya Pria setengah baya bermata satu itu adalah juru bicara dari semua hakim yang ada di persidangan itu. "Menukar nyawa seorang manusia dengan sebelah sayapmu, sungguh perbuatan yang melanggar. Karena kesalahan yang kau buat, dunia malaikat kacau balau."

Naruto hanya diam, tak membantah. Jujur saja dia tidak tahu bahwa air mata malaikat pengantar roh yang sedang bertugas dapat membuat roh yang dijemputnya kembali ke tubuhnya, dengan bayaran sebelah sayap milik si pengantar roh. Ya, tapi jikapun dia tahu, Naruto toh akan menangis juga.

"Karena itu, Hukumanmu adalah, di lempar ke sumur kegelapan," keputusan itu membuat Naruto semakin sedih. Sumur kegelapan adalah sumur di mana hanya ruang berupa hampa udara. Gelap, dingin dan sendirian. Sendirian di tempat seperti itu, untuk waktu yang pastinya sangat lama. "Selamanya."

Dan palu diketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Pandangan Naruto semakin kosong. Dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi...

"Bawa Naruto ke tempat hukumannya sekarang juga!" perintah itu membuat dua orang malaikat penjaga yang tadi menggiringnya ke ruang sidang menghampiri Naruto, menuntunnya untuk berdiri dan memapahnya. Naruto pasrah. Setidaknya pengorbanan yang dilakukannya dihargai dengan nyawa Sasuke.

Dan nyawa Sasuke lebih berharga daripada hukumannya di ruang kegelapan.

"Naruto-_chan_!" panggilan yang terburu-buru itu membuat langkah Naruto terhenti, gadis itu berbalik, mendapati sesosok malaikat dengan ciri fisik serupa berada di ambang pintu. Gadis malaikat itu terngah-engah. Baju yang dikenakannya adalah baju malaikat pengantar roh tingkat S.

"Naruto-_chan_!" lagi gadis itu memanggil Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sendu. Melihat senyum sendu orang yang amat disayanginya, gadis dengan rambut yang diikat ponytail itu segera berlari, hendak mendekati Naruto namun gagal ketika beberapa pengawal mencegahnya.

"Le-Lepaskan aku! Hei! Naruto-_chan_! Naruto-_chan_!" Ino, yang kini menyandang marga Yamanaka berteriak histeris. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Naruto yang jaraknya begitu jauh dengannya.

"Naruto-_chan_! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau sudah berjanji kan? Kau sudah berjanjikan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Deidara!" teriak Ino. Membuat air mata Naruto mengalir. Dengan lirih gadis itu berkata, "Maaf, Ino!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A little Wish<strong>

**By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning:**

** Sekuel dari The Fallen Angel.**

**.  
><strong>

**Happy Reading...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Apa yang akan dilakukannya kepadaku?<p>

"KUBUNUH KAU!" dan dia melayangkan pisau itu, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menancapkannya kepadaku. Melihat itu membuatku hanya bisa diam di tempat. Dihadapanku, Ino dengan segenap amarah yang meluap mengacungkan pisaunya ke arahku. Sekelebat ingatan sebelum aku menjalani hukuman itu terbayang semakin jelas saat aku menatap pisau yang mengkilap-kilap itu. Semakin dekat pisau itu dengan wajahku, semakin jelas kuingat wajah Ino saat itu.

Kesedihan, kegundahan, kekecewaan, dan kemarahan...

Dan ketika mata pisau yang runcing itu hanya beberapa senti lagi dari bola mata biruku, aku menutupkan mataku.

Apa hidupku akan berakhir sekarang?

"_JANGAN! JANGAN PERGI! TIDAK! NA-"_

Suara yang menggema di otakku membuat mataku kembali terbuka dan...

BLAR!

.

.

Dengan kesal Uchiha Sasuke menekan klakson mobilnya. Gelisah dan resah memenuhi benaknya. Bayangan wajah Naruto, kekasihnya yang sedang berada dalam bahaya membuat keresahan itu semakin meningkat.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat sembari memukul klakson depan sana ada perbaikan jalan dan Sasuke tidak bisa memutar jalan karena di belakangnya ada mobil yang lain.

Pasrah dengan mobilnya yang sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi, pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran jok mobil. Kelopak matanya tertutup, angannya melayang ke percakapannya dengan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke-jichan..." panggil Naruto dengan senyum menggodanya. Sasuke mendengus.<em>

"_Diam dobe, berhenti memanggilku, jiichan!" balas Sasuke sengit. Naruto tersenyum. Menutup pintu ruang milik kekasihnya kemudian duduk di hadapan Sasuke._

"_Orang-orang melihat kita seperti itu, seperti paman dan keponakannya," ucap Naruto kalem. Sasuke mendengus. Diliriknya bocah perempuan 14 tahun yang juga merupakan kekasihnya. Meski sudah lima bulan berlalu, Sasuke masih tak percaya bahwa bocah perempuan dihadapannya itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis malaikat teman sekelasnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. _

"_Tak perlu membahas ini, kita sudah sepakat, bukan?" ucap Sasuke datar, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bocah perempuan bermata biru sapphire itu tersenyum._

"_Sasuke," panggilnya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam punggung tangan pria yang disayanginya, yang dicintainya. "Kau tahu, aku... takut."_

_Bola mata biru itu melirik ke atas, ke arah sepasang onyx yang menatapnya fokus, kedua alis itu bertaut, bertanya dalam diam. Naruto tersenyum ketika telapak tangan yang besar melingkupi punggung tangannya yang kecil._

"_Ada sebuah legenda di dunia malaikat kami."_

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau di dunia malaikat juga ada legenda?" pernyataan itu terdengar sinis, Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya, terlihat chubby dan manis di mata Sasuke._

"_Teme~"_

"_Baiklah... baiklah...," Sasuke menyerah, bersiap mendengarkan._

"_Seorang malaikat terjatuh ke bumi karena sayapnya yang patah, bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang baik hati. Manusia itu mempunyai bola mata yang indah, membuat malaikat yang rapuh itu langsung jatuh cinta kepada si manusia," sampai ini, Sasuke dapat menangkap maksud dari kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja menceritakan ini. _

"_Lalu?"_

_Sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, berat._

"_Malaikat ingin bersatu dengan manusia yang menolongnya dan dia merelakan sebelah sayapnya sebagai bayaran atas dirinya yang berubah menjadi manusia," Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang sendu. "Malaikat itu berhasil menjadi manusia, berhasil menjalin hubungan dengan manusia yang dicintainya,malaikat berdosa itu tak pernah memikirkan kalau dia akan mendapatkan hukuman dari dosa yang telah diperbuatnya."_

_Sasuke berdiri, mendekati gadis kesayangannya kemudian merangkulnya. Secara tidak langsung, menyuruh gadis itu berhenti bercerita._

"_Hukuman yang di terima si malaikat berdosa itu adalah manusia yang dicintainya mati di tangan sahabatnya, dan malaikat itu pun menyerahkan sebelah sayapnya yang lain untuk menghidupkan kembali manusia yang dicintainya dan akibatnya, malaikat itu terjatuh ke lubang hampa."_

"_Dobe."_

"_Aku menukarkan sebelah sayapku untukmu, aku juga seorang malaikat pendosa. Meski aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada dalam sosok tubuh seperti ini, tapi kenyataan bahwa aku tidak menjalankan hukuman yang diberikan dari tetua malaikat... kh... Aku takut, mereka menambah hukumanku, aku takut..."_

"_Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam dobe, tak akan kubiarkan kau hilang, aku tak akan membiarkan kita berpisah lagi, tidak akan."_

* * *

><p>Itu janji Sasuke. Itu adalah janji yang Sasuke ucapkan sepenuh hati. Yang akan dipenuhinya apapun bayaran yang harus dibayarnya.<p>

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku berada di tempat gelap ini. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan bocah itu. Bocah dengan rambut dan bola mata yang sama denganku. Menengadah menatapku. Tapi pandangan matanya berbeda dari kemarin.

Bukan tatapan yang marah seperti kemarin, apalagi tatapan penuh kebencian. Yang ditunjukannya kali ini adalah tatapan yang sendu.

"Kenapa?" suara itu begitu lirih. Bocah itu menunduk. "Kenapa kakak melupakanku?"

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sakit. Kilasan-kilasan balik berseliweran di kepalaku. Membuat kepalaku sakit. Aku meringis kesakitan dan bocah itu hanya menatapku dengan dingin.

"Ukh..."

Kilasan-kilasan balik itu menyakitiku.

"ARGH!"

Aku terbangun. Mimpi itu datang lagi dan entah kenapa mimpi itu terasa buruk di kepalaku. Perlahan aku terbangun dan meringis kesakitan ketika kepalaku berdenyut. Aku merasakan daya pandangku menyempit. Ah, mata kananku diperban oleh seseorang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu membuatku menoleh. Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku ragu. Sejenak gadis, ah wanita dihadapanku kaget. Satu kalimat yang diucapkannya membuatku bingung.

"Kau mengingatku?"

.

.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang ketika tidak mendapati Naruto di sekolahnya. Kebodohannya yang melupakan fakta bahwa hari ini jadwal Naruto sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sasuke segera menyalakan mobilnya menuju rumah kekasihnya.

"Kushina-senpai –" panggilan itu membuat Nyonya Namikaze yang berada di dapur menoleh. Uchiha Sasuke, yang diketahuinya sebagai adik kelasnya semasa bangku kuliah itu berdiri terengah-engah. Kushina mendengus, sudah kebiasaan bungsu uchiha itu masuk seenaknya ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Kushina malas, meletakan pecahan gelas yang baru selesai dikumpulkannya.

"Apa Naruto sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke. Kushina menautkan jarinya.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke memukul keningnya pelan. Dia sungguh lupa kalau sekarang nama kekasihnya bukan lagi Naruto, tetapi Naru.

"Maksudku Naru," ucap Sasuke meralat dengan agak canggung. Dia tidak biasa dengan nama baru kekasihnya itu. Kushina hanya ber"Oh" saja.

"Dia belum pulang, kupikir dia bersamamu," ucap Kushina, sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya perasaannya tidak enak sejak tadi. Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung berbalik pergi. "Tunggu Sasuke!" panggilan itu membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti.

"Apa ada yang terjadi dengan Naru? Maksudku, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Naru?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat si bungsu Uchiha terdiam.

.

.

Aku masih menatapnya. Menatap wajah Sakura dengan bingung dan tajam. Sekarang rambutnya sepanjang pinggang dan Ya... sepuluh tidak bertemu membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik, kuakui itu. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah kenapa aku menatapnya, tetapi karena ucapannya tadi.

"_Kau mengingatku?"_

"Matamu sedikit terluka, tapi tidak meninggalkan bekas luka apapun. Hanya saja kau harus diperban selama beberapa hari," alih-alih menjawab, Sakura-chan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku menatapnya, sedikit keraguan tertera di wajahnya yang cantik. Mata emeraldnya bergerak liar, menatap ke manapun asalkan tidak menatap mata biruku.

"Kau tahu kau tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura-chan."

"Argh! Baiklah!" ucap Sakura-chan begitu mendengar ucapan itu yang terkesan tajam. Sakura-chan langsung menatapku dengan serius.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengingatku dan mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalumu itu, Naruto. Dan seharusnya kau tidak bisa melihat Ino dan..." Ucapan Sakura-chan berhenti ketika gadis itu memperlihatkan sayap putihnya yang lebar. Blazer yang dipakainya berubah menjadi pakaian malaikat pengantar roh. "Aku dalam bentuk malaikat..."

* * *

><p>...<p>

To Be continued

...

* * *

><p>Ok, Chap dua ampe di sini dulu... hehe<p>

Sorry lama, karena banyak yang harus saya pikirkan sehingga saya harus mengabaikan fict-fict yang sudah menanti untuki di update... hahahaha

Ok, bales reviuw...

monkey D eimi : Makasih atas pujiannya, jadi malu.. hehe. Dan... Apa yang dilakukan Ino sudah terjawab di Fict ini, silakan baca ya... repiuw?

CCloveRuki : Apakah Sasuke bisa menyelamatkan Naruto? Dan apakah Kushina seorang malaikat? Akan terjawab di chap berikutnya... makasih udah Repiuw... gmana dengan fict ini? Hehe

Rose : Ortunya Naru gak tahu kalau Sasu pacaran ama Naru... yang mereka tahu Sasuke menganggap Naru hanya sebagai ponakannya, ingat usia mereka yang terpaut lebih dari 13 tahun, hehe.

natsuki-riri : Sakuranya udah muncul... makasih udah baca... silakan repiuw lagi... hehe

ayushina : Iya, masalahnya udah rumit... semoga gak terlalu tambah rumit... tapi sepertinya bakalan tambah rumit... hehe silakan repiuw lagi...

NHL-chan : Wah, NHL-chan repiuw lagi.. makasih ya... n,n sepertinya sekuelnya lebih rumit dari the fallen angelnya, hehe. Silakan repiuw lagi...

Ashahi Kagari-kun : Wah, berarti Ashahi-san baru sampai suka fict aku ya... belum sampe menarik.. hehehhehehe Tapi makasih repiuwnya... Aku gak pernah bikin ending SasuNaru pisah kok~ *memandang ke arah lain* tapi gak tahu deh kalau di chap-chap sebelum endnya.. hehe. Maaf gak bisa update cepet... mau repiuw lagi? Hehe

Gak nyangka yang baca cukup banyak, yang Fave juga lumayan Banyak...

Nah... bagaimanakah dengan chap 3? Ada yang mau nyumbang-nyumbang ide? Hahaha

Ok... Repiuw Please~


End file.
